As is perhaps well known, many pools include an opening which is arranged at about the normal water level of a pool and the skimmer is connected to the pool pump so that debris is trapped in it. One of the problems in the past has been that the debris does not flow rapidly towards the skimmer and this invention is of a device which can be mounted to the pool edge and it includes an arm which is of tubular material so that, from the distal end, a spray can be directed through an opening which faces the proximal end to urge debris on the surface of the pool toward the skimmer for more rapid cleaning of it.
It is, accordingly, an object of this invention to provide a pool cleaning device which includes an arm swingable with respect to a vertical axis and which has a distal end which extends well out over a pool and downwardly to the pool surface and in which there is an opening, so that, when water is directed through the arm, it will be ejected in a spray towards the distal end and the device also includes a means for pivotally mounting the proximal end to the pool edge for swinging movement about a location at which it is mounted above a pool skimmer opening.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings, which: whuch: